Insomnia
by CaLL me rEd-Ew
Summary: Aku tak bisa tertidur jika Sasuke tak ada disampingku. Aku akan tetap terbangun sampai dia pulang" . "Tapi Sasuke telah meninggal Naruto!" SasuNaru Shonen-Ai, Friendship!NaruSaku.Oneshot. SongFic Insomnia by Craig David.


**Disclaimer** sayangnya Naruto dan lagu ini bukan punyaku.

**Song** Insomnia by Craig David

**Warnings** Shonen-ai? SasuNaru and NaruSaku!friendship

**Dedicate to** my bestfriend **mayur4**, tyaaaaa~ met ultah maav aku bikin SasuNaru bukannya SasuSaku, hehe!

oOo

**INSOMNIA**

**By CaLL me rEd-Ew**

oOo

…_**I never though that I'd fall in love, love, love, love**_

_**But it grew from a simple cush, crush, crush, crush…**_

"Selamat pagi dobe" sapa Sasuke saat aku membuka mata dari tidurku yang nyenyak.

"Pagi Sasuke" balasku dengan senyuman.

"Sudah berapa lama kamu memandangiku tertidur, Sasuke?" tanyaku.

"Saat kamu menggigau namaku" Sasuke tersenyum. Senyumannya sangat menawan. Aku bersyukur mempunyai pacar seperti dirinya.

"Apa? Benarkah?"

"Sebenarnya kamu memimpikan apa tentangku? Jangan-jangan kamu memimpikan tentang yang nakal denganku ya?"

"Sasuke!" wajahku memerah.

"Apa ingin mimpinya dijadikan kenyataan?" suaranya terdengar seksi di telingaku. Tangannya mulai menggeranyangi tubuhku yang sudah tak memakai benang sehelaipun ini. Bibirnya menyerang leherku yang tanpa pertahanan. Tangannya mulai turun ke bawah perutku dan semakin turun.

"Ah…." erangku. Akupun tak hanya diam saja, aku juga melingkarkan tanganku ke punggungnya, dan mempererat pelukan kami. Lagi, di pagi hari ini kami kembali memadu kasih. Padahal kemarin malam setelah merayakan hari jadi kami yang ketiga, dengan makan malam bersama di rumah dengan sangat romantis, kami menghabiskan waktu bersama. Hingga pagi, dan kini kami menghabiskan waktu kami untuk bersama lagi hingga siang nanti.

Aku telah bepacaran dengan Sasuke semenjak 3 tahun yang lalu. Semenjak dia pulang dari tangan Orochimaru. Perlahan-lahan kami mengetahui bahwa kami saling menyukai, dan kami memulai semuanya secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Tapi mata Sakura sepertinya tak bisa ditipu, ia segera tau tentang hubunganku dengan Sasuke. Awalnya dia sempat tak menerimanya, tapi lama kelamaan dia mau menerimanya. Dan tak berapa lama kemudian hubunganku dan Sasuke diketahui oleh semua penduduk desa, gara-gara Sakura cerita ke Ino, dan Ino cerita kepada setiap orang yang datang ke toko bunganya. Tapi untungnya, semua anggota desa bisa menerima hubungan yang sedang kami jalani. Bahkan hubungan Kakashi-sensei dan Iruka-sensei pun terungkap juga. Aku tak pernah mengira tentang hal ini, tapi Sasuke berkata bahwa dia sudah mengetahuinya sejak kami masih genin. Banya hal yang aku tak tahu selama ni, padahal hal tersebut ada di depan mata.

…_**Maybe in time, you'll change your mind**_

_**Now looking back I wish I could rewind…**_

"Sasuke, apakah harus team mu yang mengirimkan gulungan ini? Tidak bisakah team yang lain saja? Aku sangat khawatir karena ini tugas tingkat A, ini sangat berbahaya" kataku cemas. Tsunade-baachan menugaskan team yang dipimpin Sasuke untuk mengirimkan gulungan rahasia ini ke desa Otokagure. Ini sangat berbahaya karena banyak pihak yang menginginkan gulungan ini untuk digunakan untuk jalan yang tidak benar.

"Aku akan hati-hati" katanya kepadaku. Dia berusaha menenangkan diriku yang khawatir ini. Tapi aku hanya bisa terdiam.

"Jangan cemberut seperti itu, antar keberangkatanku dengan senyumanmu" katanya, tapi aku hanya dapat tersenyum kecil.

"Hah, kamu ini. Aku akan baik-baik saja. Aku pergi tak lama hanya 2 minggu" Sasuke tersenyum dengan lembut, dia melingkarkan lengannya di pinggangku dan menciumi bibirku. Tentu saja aku membalas ciumannya. Kami berciuman untuk beberapa saat, ciuman yang sangat lembut, penuh cinta disetiap sentuhannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Naruto" dia melepaskan pelukannya dan kembali menyiapkan barang-barang untuk keperluannya.

"Kalau begitu tolong kembalilah dengan selamat Sasuke" pintaku. Dia telah selesai menyiapkan barangnya dan beranjak ke tempatku yang berdiri tak jauh dari dirinya. Dia membisikkan sesuatu di telingaku. Aku terdiam takut aku salah mendengar perkataannya. Sasuke tersenyum kepadaku. Dan dia mencium pipiku dengan lembut.

"Tunggu aku, aku akan pulang dan kita akan segera melaksanakannya" bisiknya kepadaku. Aku hingga saat ini belum dapat mencerna kalimatnya dengan baik.

"Aku pergi dulu" pamitnya. Aku masih terdiam. Saat sasuke membuka pintu rumah, aku baru dapat mencerna kata-katanya dengan benar.

"Sasuke!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" teriakku, wajahku memerah, tanganku keringat dingin, dan aku sangat kaget, tapi aku senang.

"Butuh waktu lama untuk kamu memahaminya, dobe" aku tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Pulang dengan selamat karena kamu punya janji untuk ditepati!" kataku kepada Sasuke sambil tersenyum lebar, selebar yang aku bisa.

Dia hanya tersenyum dan beranjak pergi menjalankan misinya.

"I love you Sasuke" bisikku, tapi aku bisa merasakan bahwa Sasuke bisa mendengarnya. Aku tersenyum , senyumanku tak bisa berhenti. Wajahku mungkin sudah semerah tomat, air mata yang mungkin bisa disebut air mata kebahagiaan sudah mengenang di ujung mata. Aku sangat bahagia bisa memiliki Sasuke seutuhnya.

…_**Didn't expect this is how things would go…**_

Aku tak menyadari bahwa ini tak sesuai perkiraan kami.

Sasuke telah pergi menjalani misinya selama seminggu, seminggu lagi dia akan kembali. Aku tertawa kecil saat memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi setelah dia kembali. Kami akan….

_Tok Tok Tok_

Lamunanku terganggu oleh suara ketukan pintu.

"Ya tunggu sebentar" jawabku. Aku berlari ke arah pintu, dan membukanya. Aku melihat telah berdiri Sakura dengan air matanya yang mengalir. Dia menangis terisak-isak.

"Sakura-chan?! Kenapa? Ada apa?" tanyaku khawatir. Dia langsung memelukku dengan erat, dia menangis dalam pelukanku.

"Ada apa Sakura-chan?" tanyaku lagi.

"Naruto, maafkan aku" katanya. Dia masih terisak-isak.

"Ada apa?" aku mulai tak tenang.

"Maafkan aku" tangisan Sakura makin keras.

"Aku tak bisa mengerti jika kamu hanya menangis saja Sakura-chan. Ada apa?" dia terdiam dan mencoba untuk membuka mulutnya. Bisa terlihat jika dia berusaha dengan keras untuk mengatakannya.

"Sasuke…" kata pertama yang keluar dari bibir Sakura.

"Sasuke kenapa?" aku mulai panik.

"Teamnya …. Gagal Naruto….. Team Sasuke dikabarkan menghilang …. Sasuke…" katanya disela tangisannya. Aku terdiam, lagi-lagi aku mencoba mencerna kalimatnya dengan baik di otakku.

Tapi aku gagal.

"Hahahaha, sangat lucu sekali kamu Sakura-chan. You got me there! Hampir saja aku percaya, hahahaha" aku tertawa tapi mataku tak ikut tertawa. Aku melihat sakura masih tetap menangis.

Aku terdiam.

"Ya Tuhan! Sakura-chan, aku mohon tolong katakan ini tidak benar…" pintaku. Sakura hanya tetap menangis dan mengatakan maaf. Tangisannya makin keras.

Aku hanya terdiam, kakiku tak kuat lagi menahan badanku, aku terjatuh. Mataku mulai mengeluarkan butir-butir air yang jernih, pikiranku dipenuhi oleh Sasuke. Kenangan tentang Sasuke yang tersenyum padaku, kenangan tentang Sasuke yang mengatakan bahwa dia mencintaiku, kenangan tentang Sasuke saat dia pegi menjalankan tugasnya, semua menjadi air mata yang kini mengalir di pipiku.

Pikiranku dipenuhi olehnya.

"Tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin! Aku tak bisa percaya ini. Tidak mungkin. Dia telah berjanji untuk kembali dengan selamat! Dia telah berjanji kepadaku untuk menikahiku setelah dia pulang dari misi ini! Dia telah berjanji!" teriakku. Air mataku berjatuhan tak bisa dibendung. Emosiku tak tertahankan, sedih, marah, kecewa, tak prcaya ini semua terjadi, padahal baru kemarin dia berada di sampingku.

Sakura terkejut mendengar perkataanku tentang pernikahan dan dia memelukku kembali. Sakura membisikkan kata-kata maaf, aku tak mengerti kenapa dia meminta maaf kepadaku. Tapi mungkin dia meminta maaf karena telah memberitahukan kabar buruk ini kepadaku. Sakura ikut menangis bersamaku.

Sepertinya aku telah jatuh di dalam lubang hitam yang tak berujung dan tak tahu caranya untuk kembali.

…_**Because I can't sleep till you're next to me**_

_**No I can't live without you no more…**_

Telah satu mingu berlalu semenjak pemberitahuan team Sasuke menghilang. Seharusnya hari ini adalah hari dimana Sasuke akan pulang. Tapi tak akan pernah datang. Team Sasuke dikabarkan menghilang seminggu semenjak keberangkatannya menjalani tugas ini. Dari kabar burung yang terdengar, ada pihak yang membayar pembunuh bayaran untuk mengambil gulungan tersebut. Dan aku tak bisa percaya jika Sasuke akan kalah begitu saja.

Beberapa hari kemudian mayat anggota team Sasuke ditemukan di tengah hutan belantara di dekat desa Otogakure, tapi mayat Sasuke sampai saat ini belum ditemukan juga. Jadi aku bisa berharap jika Sasuke masih hidup di belahan dunia sana.

_Tok Tok Tok_

Aku berlari ke pintu dan membukanya. Sasuke telah pulang!

"Sasuke!" kataku saat aku membuka pintu.

"Naruto…." tapi yang ada di sana bukan Sasuke.

"Iruka-sensei…." Sasuke belum pulang juga, setiap hari aku menunggu kepulangannya, berharap yang mengetuk pintu adalah dirinya. Pagi siang sore dan malam aku menunggunya pulang.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Naruto?" sapa iruka-sensei kepadaku.

"Aku membawakan ramen dan susu untukmu" tambahnya.

Aku mempersilahkan dia masuk dan duduk. Kami terdiam, tak ada yang ingin memulai pembicaraan ini.

"Aku dengar kabar kamu belum tidur juga selama beberapa hari ini Naruto? Itu tidak baik untuk dirimu, jangan memaksakan dirimu lagi Naruto, kamu perlu tidur" Iruka-sensei lagi-lagi memulai ceramahnya.

"Iruka, jika hanya ingin mengatakan hal ini saja sebaiknya tidak usah. Karna semua orang mengatakan hal yang sama kepadaku" kataku.

"Naruto, Sasuke telah tiada! Jika dia melihat kamu seperti ini dia pasti akan sedih!"

"Apakah ada yang telah melihat mayatnya? Belumkan? Berarti dia belum meninggal! Sampai mayat Sasuke ditemukan aku akan percaya bahwa dia masih hidup!" teriakku, air mataku yang telah berhenti sejenak, kini mulai mengalir lagi. Aku percaya dia masih hidup, dia akan tetap hidup untuk menepati janjinya kepadaku. Janji untuk menikahiku.

"Naruto cobalah menerima kenyataan ini. Paling tidak tolong rawat dirimu. Kamu belum tidurkan? Sudah seminggu kamu belum tidur, itu tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu. Aku akan memanggil Sakura untuk memeriksa tubuhmu"

"Aku tidur bila Sasuke ada disampingku" kataku. Iruka-sensei terdiam, dia sudah tahu jika aku tidak akan bisa tidur kalau Sasuke tak disampingku.

"Hah… aku sudah tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Besok aku akan datang lagi. Apakah kamu ingin dibelikan sesuatu?" tanya Iruka-sensei sambil beranjak munuju pintu.

"Kopi, tolong belikan aku kopi, persediaanku sudah mulai habis" kataku.

"Habis? Bukannya kemarin aku telah membelikanmu 2 kotak kopi, sudah habis?" tanyanya.

"Iya aku meminum semuanya. Aku tak boleh tidur sebelum sasuke pulang"

Iruka menatapku dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"Aku akan datang lagi besok, jangan memaksakan dirimu"

"…..."

…_**Oh I stay up til you're next to me**_

_**Till this house feels like it before…**_

Sudah lima hari berlalu, dan aku belum dapat tidur. Bukan tidak dapat tapi aku tidak mau tidur sampai Sasuke berada disampingku, memegang tanganku, memeluk tubuhku lagi seperti dia memeluk tubuhku yang tertidur, sperti dulu.

Sakura-chan setiap hari datang dan memeriksa keadaanku. Kiba dan yang lainnya juga datang dan memberikan aku semangat untuk tetap menjalankan hidup ini. Memintaku untuk terus menatap ke depan, memintaku untuk tidur, meminta untuk menjaga kesehatan, dan memintaku untuk melupakan Sasuke.

"Naruto, sudah hampir dua minggu kamu belum tidur-tidur juga, itu tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu" Sakura-chan menasehatiku.

Aku hanya bisa diam.

"Dua minggu bukan waktu yang sebentar Naruto, jika orang biasa pasti tak akan bertahan lama. Jika kamu seperti ini terus kamu akan mati" lanjutnya.

Aku tetap diam, aku sudah tahu semua konsekwensinya.

"Tekanan darahmu sangat rendah, berat badanmu juga jauh berkurang, aku mohon tidurlah" pintanya.

Aku masih terdiam.

"Naruto jangan seperti ini terus! Aku mohon! Tak bisakah kamu menerima jika Sasuke telah mati?!" Sakura-chan berteriak kepadaku. Aku memandangnya, aku melihat butiran-butiran air matanya mengalir dari matanya yang indah itu. Dia menangis.

"Aku telah kehilangan satu sahabat dan aku tak ingin kehilangannya lagi" kata Sakura-chan sambil memelukku.

"… aku akan tidur jika-"

"Aku tahu! Kamu akan tidur jika Sasuke ada disampingmu kan? Aku tau! Tapi Sasuke itu telah meninggal Naruto! Meninggal!" Sakura-chan menangis tersedu-sedu. Aku mengelap air matanya dengan tanganku.

"Jangan menangis Sakura-chan, Sasuke masih hidup" kata ku memeluknya kembali.

"Jika saja itu benar Naruto, jika saja itu benar, aku sangat bersyukur. Tapi kenyataan berkata lain"

"Tapi setidaknya kita harus percaya" kataku, Sakura-chan hanya terdiam.

…_**Being without you**_

_**I was all messed up, up, up, up…**_

Sakura-chan, Iruka-sensei dan teman-teman lainnya berhenti memintaku mempercayai bahwa Sasuke telah minggal. Mereka hanya memintaku untuk menjaga kesehatanku dan beristirahat. Sudah hampir tiga minggu aku belum tertidur-tidur juga. dan sampai saat ini kabar Sasuke masih belum diketahui.

Berat badanku turun drastis, kulitku berwarna pucat sama seperti warna kulit Sasuke. Mataku semakin ingin tertutup. Aku ingin tidur, tapi aku tidak boleh tertidur dulu. Tunggu sampai Sasuke pulang, aku tak ingin saat Sasuke pulang aku malah tertidur. Aku ingin menyambutnya pulang, memluk tubuhnya menciumi bibirnya, dan membisikkan betapa aku mencintainya. Mencintai semua yang ada di dirinya. Dan aku akan berteriak kepada semua orang, bahwa mereka salah dan aku benar, Sasuke masih hidup.

Aku berjalan ke dapur dan membuatkan kopi, aku hampir sepuluh menit sekali meminum kopi. Aku memasukkan kopi 5 sedok di dalam gelas, aku membutuhkan kopi yang pahit. Sangat pahit. Agar mataku tak terpejam. Aku meminumnya, tapi rasa kantukku masih ada. Aku mengmbil kopi dan langsung memakannya.

Aku masih mengantuk.

Aku memakan kopi lebih banyak lagi.

Aku masih mengantuk.

Aku menangis, memohon pada diriku sendiri jangan tertidur dulu, Sasuke belum pulang.

Aku memakan semua kopi yang tersisa.

…_**I just can't go to sleep**_

_**Cause it feels like I've fallen for you**_

_**It's getting way too deep**_

_**And I know that it's love because…**_

To… Naruto…

Ada yang memanggilku, aku mengenal suara ini.

"Naruto…" dia memanggilku, aku membuka mataku dan melihat Sasuke ada didepanku.

"Sasuke? Kau kah itu, Sasuke?" tanyaku tak percaya melihat Sasuke berada di depanku.

"Aku pulang Naruto. Kenapa kau tertidur di sofa, kamu seharus tidur di kamar, jika tidur disini nanti kamu sakit" kata Sasuke, aku langsung memeluk Sasuke, aku memeluknya dengan erat.

"Sasuke… Sasuke…" butiran air mata ini kembali berjatuhan dan semakin deras. Sasuke ada dihadapanku, Sasuke telah pulang!

Sasuke mengangkat tubuhku menuju kamar, dan meletakkan aku di tempat tidur serta menyelemutiku.

"Aku dengar kabar kamu belum tidur selama aku pergi menjalankan tugas Naruto? Itu tidak baik untuk dirimu, itu membuat aku sedih" kata Sasuke sambil menatapku.

"Mereka berkata jika, tugas yang sedang kamu jalankan gagal Sasuke, dan mereka berkata bahwa dirimu hilang, bagaimana aku bisa tidur jika mendapatkan kabar seperti itu?" aku menangis sambil memeluknya erat. Aku tak akan melepaskannya lagi, tak kan pernah.

"… kini aku telah pulang. Tidurlah…" suara Sasuke terdengar sangat lembut di telingaku, hatiku menjadi hangat.

"Tidur disampingku, peluk aku, elus rambutku Sasuke" Sasuke melakukan sepeti apa yang aku minta kepadanya. Dia memelukku dan mengelus rambutku.

"Jika seperti ini baru aku bisa tidur Sasuke…" kataku sambil tersenyum melihatnya, diapun ikut tersenyum.

Aku menutup mataku pelan-pelan.

"Sasuke, masih ingatkah saat kita pertama kali berciuman? Wajahmu saat itu sangat merah, saat melihatnya wajahkupun jadi merah." Kataku mengingat kenangan masa lalu. Sasuke hanya mempererat pelukannya, seperti tak ingin melepaskanku.

"Dan masih ingatkah saat kamu mengatakan bahwa kamu mencintaiku pada saat kamu pulang dari Orochimaru? Aku sangat bahagia menjalani hidup ini bersamamu Sasuke, menjalani tiap detik bersama dirimu" air mataku mengalir lagi.

"Aku bahagia sekali saat kau memintaku untuk menikahimu, mungkin kau tak tahu itu. Aku bahagia. Tapi kemarin aku mendengar kabar jika tugasmu gagal dan dirimu hilang. Bagiku itu seperti mimpi buruk. Aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu Sasuke, aku tak bisa tidur, aku tak bisa apa-apa jika kamu tidak disapingku. Jika kabar itu benar Sasuke, aku ingin mati bersamamu…"

"…Kini aku telah pulang Naruto, aku tak akan pergi lagi. Aku akan selalu bersamamu. Disampingmu, memelukmu, menciumimu, mengelus rambutmu, dan menjagamu saat kau tertidur. Kita akan selalu bersama" kata Sasuke kepadaku, aku membuka mataku pelan-pelan dan melihat Sasuke yang sedang menangis. Aku mengapus air matanya, dan menciumi bibirnya.

"Jangan menangis Sasuke, kemanapun kamu pergi tolong bawa aku, walaupun itu ke neraka sekalipun" bisikku kepadanya.

"Jika dikehidupan ini kita tak bisa bersama mungkin dikehidupan yang akan datang kita bisa bersatu" kataku lagi. Aku kembali memeluk dirinya.

"Maafkan aku Naruto jika kamu harus seperti ini, padahal jalan hidupmu masih panjang" Sasuke memelukku sangat erat.

"Aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu Sasuke, Aku mencintaimu" kataku kepadanya, aku benamkan wajahku di dada bidangnya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Naruto…" dan aku pun tertidur dalam pelukan Sasuke yang sedang mengelus rambutku.

…_**Oh I stay up til you're next to me**_

_**Til this house feels like it did before…**_

"Naruto!!!!", aku mengetuk pintu Naruto, ada kabaruntuknya tentang Sasuke.

"Sepertinya dia tidak ada dirumah Sakura" kata Sai kepadaku.

"Tidak, tidak mungkin, dia tidak akan kemana-mana. Dia pasti akan menunggu Sasuke dirumah" kataku kepada Sai. Aku mulai panik, tidak biasanya Naruto tidak membukakan pintu. Apa Naruto pinsang? Apa jangan-jangan…

"Kita dobrak saja Sai!" perintahku ke Sai, aku tak ingin memikirkan yang tidak-tidak. Sai dengan sigap mendobrak pintu Naruto.

_Brakk_

"Naruto…!" aku berteriak tapi aku tak mendengar balasan apapun. Aku dan Sai berpencar mencarinya.

"Sakura, disebelah sini!" panggil Sai kepadaku. Aku berlari ketempatnya.

"Oh…" aku terkejut melihat Naruto yang tertidur di tempat tidurnya. Aku menghampirinya, dan mengecek tanda vitalnya. Aku memeriksa denyut nadinya. Tak ketemu, aku mencoba mencarinya lagi, tak ketemu juga.

Oh Tuhan….. kumohon jangan ambil sahabatku lagi. Sudah cukup Sasuke yang pergi, jangan ambil Naruto juga.

Aku mencoba menekan dadanya agar jantungnya kembali berdenyut.

"Naruto… Aku mohon…. Jangan tinggalkan aku juga…" kataku, aku tetap berusaha untuk membuat Naruto membuka matanya kembali. Segala jurus yang aku terima dari Tsunade-sama aku gunakan.

Tapi tak ada hasilnya.

"Sakura sudahlah. Biarkan Naruto pergi…." Kata Sai kepadaku, aku tetap mencobanya lagi dan lagi, air mataku kembali mengeluarkan air mata.

"Kumohon, ayolah…" aku berhenti dan melihat wajah Naruto yang tertidur dengan tenang, aku memeluk tubuhnya.

"Naruto, aku ingin menyampaikan kepadamu…." Kataku sambil menangis terisak-isak. Aku tak sanggup mengatakan ini.

"Naruto… mayat Sasuke telah ditemukan…"

…_**Feels like insomnia ah ah**_

_**Feels like insomnia ah ah**_

_**Feels like insomnia ah ah**_

_**Feels like insomnia ah ah…**_

oOo

OWARI

oOo

Saia sangat suka lagu ini!! Mau buat panpik ini dari dulu, tapi baru kesampaian sekarang. Saat dengar lagu ini, air mata saia mengalir loh! Sedih dengar lyricnya… huft. Terima kasih telah membaca panpik ini. hehe


End file.
